Chance
Chance (チャンス Chansu,) known to those familiar with him as "Lucky Chance" (ラッキー チャンス Rakkī Chansu,) is a Marine and the Commander of Marine branch #777; otherwise known as the Lucky Streak Division. He is the Marine Commander responsible for the protection of the World Government affiliated island and ship, Lucky 7. He was also the main antagonist of One Dream's Hanuman Arc, where he came into conflict with Jolly D. Chris and lost to the young pirate captain after a hard fought match. Chance also ate one of the rare Devil Fruits; his being the Focus Focus Fruit, making him a Probable Man (確からしい人間 Tashikarashī Ningen; literally meaning "Probable Human.") Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality As a Marine, Chance exhibits the usual attitude towards those who are deemed criminals. An adherent of the Marine doctrine, "Absolute Justice," Chance shows no mercy or kindness to criminals of any sort; especially those claiming to be or are wanted as pirates. A good example of this behavior was seen when, despite admiring Glory while she was wearing a bunny outfit at Lucky 7, he was capable of overcoming his lust for her when he learned she was a pirate who had entered Lucky 7 illegally. He then proceeded to hunt her down without restraint. Following Absolute Justice, Chance rarely, if ever, shows any concern for how and why a criminal is committing their crimes. He, like many other Marines who believe in Absolute Justice, sees the world with a black and white morality. Those who do not side with the World Government or Marines, and who choose to break the law are to be given no quarter and be brought to justice in Chance's eyes. This side of him was particularly noticeable during his climactic fight with Jolly D. Chris, where Chance disregarded Chris' reasons for being at Lucky 7, and continued to relentlessly pummel the captain with abandon. Despite his intimidating approach towards justice, Chance is a remarkably friendly and amicable person towards law abiding citizens, fellow Marines and World Government allies. Even when pursuing The Jolly Pirates, Chance still showed politeness towards the citizens and tourists of Lucky 7, such as kindly asking them if they had seen any strange people aboard the ship. This was also implied when Chance noted how he was capable of acknowledging The Jolly Pirates as pirates, simply because of his routine patrol around Lucky 7; where he would not only check for criminals, but also make pleasant small talk with the island ship's citizens and even take time out of his day to help them with various requests. Chance claims this also gave him the unintended benefit of knowing who was a foreigner amongst Lucky 7 or not. Chance also believes himself to be a guardian of Lucky 7, and takes this title seriously. Therefore, he can be very demanding of his subordinates when danger is afoot, and can be easily worked up into a rage whenever property belonging to Lucky 7 is damaged, or its people are put in danger or hurt. When off duty, Chance becomes much less strict and adamant. As Marine Commander of Lucky 7's 777th Marine branch (the Lucky Streak Division,) Chance has been noted on several occasions of enjoying the sights and amusements located throughout the island. As his subordinates have pointed out, Chance seems to have an addictive personality to quite a few vices; most notably are the ones commonly found within Lucky 7, such as gambling, drinking, and an attraction towards beautiful women. They also make note that a good deal of his paychecks given to him for his services as a Marine usually end up being wasted on those very three things. Chance however, adamantly attempts to ignore these claims whenever they surface, and instead tends to make poorly constructed excuses for his bad behavior, such as "having fun." Additionally, Chance has a habit of referring to luck and probability every so often, such as stating an opponent is unlucky to have run into him, or by declaring the probability of an event or action before it unfolds. And like numerous other people, Chance has a distinct laugh; his being "shushushushushu." Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Chance's greatest weapon, aside from the use of his Devil Fruit and Haki, appears to be his tremendous strength and speed, as well as his aggressive fighting style. Appearing incredibly similar to that of professional wrestling (if not explicitly a wrestling style entirely,) Chance combines his might and agility with his ability to grapple and strike foes to great effect. Chance's physical ability is so impressive, that not only did he handle himself flawlessly against the likes of both Jolly D. Chris and Hanuman, but thanks to his powers, he was capable of brutally defeating Chris in battle without much effort; and likewise, he was capable of smashing apart buildings, shattering roads, and demolishing a casino with his powerful blows alone. Combined with his strength, Chance's speed was great enough to help him keep up with the faster members of The Jolly Pirates, as well as the then rampaging Hanuman. A hand to hand combatant, Chance prefers a direct brawling style that looks incredibly similar to that of wrestling. With it, Chance is highly skilled in delivering bone shattering strikes as well as using efficient grappling moves against his opponents. Many of Chance's hand to hand techniques tend to incorporate brutish and aggressive tactics, such as headbutts, clotheslines, throws, and even pile drivers and suplexes. He has also shown a complete willingness to body slam foes with all his might. Combined with the amplifying benefits his Devil Fruit grant them, as well as the rigid armor of Haki he can cover himself in, Chance's otherwise simple and blunt attacks become fearsome and lethal; enough so that it managed to beat Chris, an otherwise nigh-invulnerable Logia Devil Fruit user, into a near-death state. Devil Fruit Having eaten the Focus Focus Fruit, Chance possesses the powers to freely control and alter the probability of certain events that happen around him by concentrating his attention on them. The more Chance focuses on someone or something in mind, the more effective his powers become; and inversely, the less he concentrates, the less likely his powers will work. By mixing this with his wrestling techniques and use of Busoshoku Haki, Chance is a fearsome close ranged fighter; using his powers to weaken and nullify enemy attacks while simultaneously strengthening the damage, pain and injury his attacks deal out. And not only can he apply his Devil Fruit abilities to battle, but it seems he can use them for almost any purpose that suits him. With the Focus Focus Fruit's powers, Chance acclaimed the moniker of "Lucky Chance," due to how everything manages to go his way. Chance has professed that it's thanks to his Devil Fruit and his skills with it that he became the Marine in charge of protecting Lucky 7. Haki Chance has shown during his battles in the Hanuman Arc that while not a Vice Admiral in rank, he has the ability to summon up and even control his Busoshoku Haki. Albeit, his grasp on it appears limited, seeing as he could only coat sparse sections of his body at one time in Haki, such as his arms and fists, and when under extreme desperation, the entirety of his whole front or back side. With it, Chance is a much more formidable opponent than if he were to be without it; as seen by his ability to make contact with Chris' Logia body and even damage him as a result. Relationships Lucky Streak Division Benzaiten Family Allies Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Chance's name is derived from the same word, meaning an opportunity. It was chosen to emphasize his position as Commander of the Lucky Streak Division of the Marines, his role as guardian of the ship and island, Lucky 7, and to act as a pun whenever he's addressed by his epithet and name together, "Lucky Chance;" denoting a fortunate moment. *Like many other characters, Chance laughs in a certain manner. His being "shushushushushu." This may possibly be a reference to his Focus Focus Fruit, as in Japanese, its name is Shuuchuu Shuuchuu no Mi. External Links Marine - One Piece Wiki article about the Marines; Chance's occupation Commander - One Piece Wiki article about Marine Commanders; Chance's position within the Marines Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream